


绝色 chapter 2

by Kuromitsu



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromitsu/pseuds/Kuromitsu
Relationships: 嘎龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	绝色 chapter 2

-绝色- 2

你的影子融化了  
我的幻影也仿佛夭亡  
阿纳波河蔚蓝清凉的流水  
微微颤动，又似乎破碎  
三月明净的月光  
沐浴着翡青的草儿抖擞翅膀  
催动我返归故乡  
……  
而我憔悴了，俯下身去  
迎面怦然撞着你的躯体  
——夸西莫多抒情诗选《树》

郑棋元开出的条件并不差，对于其他人来说或许是很诱人的价码，但阿云嘎根本不看重这些，时隔多年一口答应郑棋元的请求不过是承了没还的救命之恩。

十多年前，阿云嘎还是个愣头小子，一个人在鬼森林之外的沙海凭着直觉零零散散接活维持生计。边境人能做的工作很有限，尤其像阿云嘎这样交流都不是很顺畅的人，除了杀人敛尸最为拿手，其他都磕磕绊绊，也就在那时候他结识了郑棋元。阿云嘎名声不小，很多人都知道只要穿过鬼森林去往那片移动的沙海，在里面找到简陋的小木屋就能见到他。出的起价，不问对象善恶，也不需要了解爱恨情仇，阿云嘎能解决所有雇主想解决的人，哪怕对方住在月亮上。

但很少有人能离开城市来到沙海，所以阿云嘎工作很少，不开张则已，开张一次管三年。还好，世间怀揣各色恨意的人数不胜数，一个人只要入世二十年回头看看至少都有三个恨不得杀掉的对象，尤其在当下的时代，拥有武力值的多少决定着话语权轻重，命薄如纸，人人自危，活着只为自己，所以阿云嘎一向生意兴隆，财源滚滚。但郑棋元真是个奇人，他凭空出现在荒无人烟的沙海在阿云嘎四面透风的家待了好几个月，郑棋元给了他足够的钱却没有让他做任何事，只是每天规矩地起床规矩地睡觉或者看沙海里变幻莫测的天气，一看就是一整天，像在等什么。

阿云嘎看着在椅子上入定一样闭目养神的男人问他，既然没有想杀的人，你为什么来找我？郑棋元睁开一只眼微微挑起嘴角笑了，“我是来救你的。”

救我？阿云嘎觉得有些好笑，过去几年里也有不少这样的人出现，他们信仰皆不相同，或西方的神或东方的佛，但不管是神是佛都说他罪无可恕要下地狱，好像东西方地狱连通在一起，世界各地的神佛每天忙着渡人离开狱劫。他们苦口婆心试图劝说“罪人”，最终却熬不过恶劣的环境，好的待上几天回到他们来的地方，不好的就直接留在茫茫沙海化成凶恶生物的饵食。阿云嘎从没管过他们死活，在他看来自己做的事情并没什么好与不好，善恶本就是主观意念，在这个时代，人只要能活下去就是大善。

他开始以为郑棋元也和他们一样是来劝他向“善”，几个月过去郑棋元却只是像个同住人一样规律生活，不劝说阿云嘎，也不干涉他的工作，要说像个透明人，他时不时会捉弄阿云嘎并以此为乐，时喜时怒的性格让阿云嘎不知所措，还有强烈的存在感也让人无法忽视，阿云嘎实在不知道他继续待在这里究竟在等什么。

十月，大风天，连本该外出觅食的猛兽都夹着尾巴躲在沙丘后面不打算离开巢穴，从西边来了一个披身黑袍蒙脸的男人要和阿云嘎谈一桩大买卖，这是阿云嘎被郑棋元折磨了几个月以来听到最开心的消息。郑棋元仍然靠在椅子上闭目养神，用着连阿云嘎都不知道他什么时候从什么地方弄来的茶具泡着新鲜龙井，男人坐在房间中央，阿云嘎稍稍打量了他身上价值不菲的披风，心里盘算着如何开价。男人递过去一张照片，上面不是人类，只是一匹有着幽蓝眼睛的狼。

“只是这个吗？”阿云嘎抬起照片反复看看，男人没说话只是点了点头，从披风下拿出一只皮箱子，里面堆满了黄金和各色宝石。

这年头奇怪的人真多，阿云嘎点了点黄金和宝石的数量忍不住这么想。请阿云嘎杀人价格不菲这是人人都知道的事情，但请他杀个畜生要开多少钱，没人知道，连阿云嘎自己心里都没数。这些东西看起来远远超过这畜生的性命，不过甲方定价也好，免得他自己思考价格。

“在哪儿？”

黑衣人指了指鬼森林的方向。

“什么时候？”

黑衣人竖起三个手指。阿云嘎笑起来，“太久了，明天晚上，我会带着他的牙齿回来，你回自己的地方吧，我会来找你。”

黑衣人没再说什么只是拍了拍阿云嘎的肩，留下满箱子的财宝离开了小木屋。阿云嘎躺在床上掂量着手里的珠宝心想真是占了天大的便宜，一直坐在桌前没发表任何意见的郑棋元点上一支烟开口，“你杀不了它，把东西还回去吧，能救你一命。”

阿云嘎回头看他一眼嗤笑出声，“我还以为你比其他人有趣点儿，没想到终于憋不住开口教育我了昂，你们那话怎么说来着，顾客就是上帝，虽然我不信神佛，但和什么作对都不能和金子作对啊，我可好久没见过这么憨厚的人了。”

他好像理解错了憨厚的意思，郑棋元也没打算纠正他，只是低着头又吸了一口烟不再说话，看他沉默，阿云嘎又接上自己的话头，“说起你，你到底来这里干绳莫，也不劝人，也不要我做什么，来体验生活？”

“是，什么。”郑棋元夹着烟一手支着后脑勺靠在墙上回头看他一眼，“我说了，来救你。如果你把狼王杀死，你也会死。”

“不信我？那是你没见过。”阿云嘎用指背蹭了蹭鼻尖，“行，晚上我和你一起去，让你见识一下，下次有想杀掉的人记得来找我，钱可以再买，讨厌的人只有死了才会安心。”

郑棋元笑了笑，“钱可以赚，可以抢，但买不到，去是我和你去，不是‘我和你’。”

阿云嘎挠了挠头一脸疑惑地看向他，“你们不是常说‘买命’，那钱不就是买来的嘛，我和你，我和你，又有什么区别嘛。”

郑棋元笑着摇摇头不打算再和他纠结这些字眼上的事情，他知道阿云嘎一定没办法完成任务，因为无论结果如何，死亡都是避免不了的，这是郑棋元待在这里的意义。

时钟转到下午，阿云嘎还在午睡，他打算养足精神晚一点再去鬼森林干掉目标。郑棋元知道黑袍人就在附近，一直懒于出门的他打算找一找那家伙的踪迹和他聊聊。风沙太大，他眯起眼在风沙里穿行，那人果然没有走远，他依靠着离木屋百来米的一颗巨大胡杨树休息，对于郑棋元的到来他并没有太惊讶，十五分钟前，他已经服了毒，再过一会儿他就会消失在沙海中，郑棋元在他旁边坐下，递给他一支烟，黑衣人只是摇摇头没有接过来。

“我想不明白，如果早就决定让他死，为什么一开始要把他留在城市不带回长生天？”

黑衣人哑着嗓子笑起来，“毕竟身上流着同样的血，我们也不是这么冷血无情的人。我本以为小子活不到现在，没想到……”

“你早该想到。”郑棋元吐出一口烟，风沙把烟吃去大半，他没了抽烟的兴致在沙里按灭烟头，“狼王怎么可能那么容易死去。你真是给我带来天大的麻烦，如果一开始就把他带走，龙根本没有机会和他见面，后面也就不会有这么多事情了。”

“是啊，算是我对不起你的。但世界上很多事情是我们无法控制的，就算你已经超越了生死，也一样无法控制，就算当时阿云嘎被我们带回长生天又怎么样，注定要相遇的人还是会在一起。咳……我马上就要不行了，如果可以，能麻烦你把我带回草原去吗？”

“嗯，我答应你，同样，我也不会让他死，这是龙最后的心愿。”郑棋元没回头看他，黑衣人好像很累，说话已经困难，黑色的布被口鼻里渗出的血染湿，他长长舒了一口气，“随便你吧，我该做的事情已经做完了，现在可以安心回故乡了。”

阿云嘎睡醒的时候，郑棋元刚回来，沾了满身风沙无论如何都得先洗个澡。阿云嘎拗不过他白天又放下话要带他去，没法自己先走最终只好乖乖坐在桌前摆弄他的茶具慢悠悠等郑棋元洗澡出来。

他们两交流不多，但毕竟也相处了不少时间，阿云嘎越来越发现郑棋元是个很难对付的人，或者说是他根本无法对付的人，表面温和实际一肚子坏水，还喜欢捉弄人，古语里形容的笑里藏刀应该就是他没错了。

等郑棋元收拾干净已经是傍晚时间，他们两必须得出发，不然到鬼森林，狼王回巢再要找它就没那么容易了。“一会儿你可跟好啊，不然让那狼崽子叼去你的钱我可不赔你的。”

郑棋元没有回应他，只是定定跟在人后面，像在想事情，阿云嘎只当他害怕了，完全没理会昂首阔步朝着森林方向走去。

鬼森林和沙海的分界是一条不会流动的河，没有人知道那条河通向哪里，也没人知道这条河为什么是死的。穿过沙海对于阿云嘎来说根本就是小菜一碟，但他没想到的是郑棋元也能跟上他的速度，而且不快不慢就在自己身后两步左右的距离，等他们到河边的时候，暧昧不明的天变成无尽的浓黑，风沙逐渐褪去，阿云嘎看了看表，时间是晚上九点一刻。他站在河边正俯下身子准备喝水，却在镜子一样的水面看到狼王的脸。大吃一惊的男人支起身子马上进入战斗状态，四处看看却什么都没看到。他满脸狐疑再一次望向水面，看到的只是自己的脸，哪儿有什么狼的影子。

或许是让那些金子冲昏头脑了吧。阿云嘎取了水拍拍自己的脸，一脚迈入水中准备过河。

银灰色的影子在黑暗中一闪而过，敏锐的男人用余光捕捉到动态痕迹，加快了步伐追过去，是照片上的那头狼没错，身形比想象中要大一些，毛色也更加亮眼，阿云嘎寻着踪迹往前跑，穿过枯黑却又茂盛的树林，他一脚踏入湿润的泥土，一片被参天巨树包裹起来的空地出现在眼前。

狼就站在空地的正中央，亮着蓝色光芒的萤火虫在巨大的岩石壁上留下一串特殊的符号，阿云嘎眯着眼睛看那些符号，有些吃惊，那是边境人的文字，蓝色的萤火虫在说“王已降临”。全然没注意到林子里的阿云嘎，狼王抖了抖毛扬起脖颈冲着树丛露出的穹顶长啸，萤火虫散成无数光斑流落在充满湿气的空间，不知为什么，阿云嘎眼眶有些湿润，他忍着泪水一步步靠近那匹威风凛凛的狼。

它扭过头来看向一步步迈进自己的男人，目光那么坚定有力，没有躲藏也没有向他发起攻击，只是那样定定看着，像在审视一个熟悉的故人，奇妙的是，阿云嘎也有同样的感觉。他不是没见过狼，只是没见过有着这样，像个人类一样眼神的狼。他该杀掉这匹狼吗？阿云嘎人生中第一次有了这样的疑问，握在手里的匕首跟着犹豫，他忽然觉得自己下不了手，就像在死河上看到的那样，他隐约有种直觉，自己应该见过狼王，甚至和它有着密不可分的关系。

郑棋元站在黑暗中观察着一人一狼，他在打赌，和那个死去的黑衣人赌，和天命赌，他希望阿云嘎能感觉到什么从而放弃自己的任务，结果出乎预料却又预料之中，狼王盯着阿云嘎看了一会儿，眼神里忽然充满恨意，眨眼之间，狼已经一跃而起扑向阿云嘎，而在犹豫要不要下手的阿云嘎让这一扑猛地惊醒，他想给刚才的自己一耳光，畜生就是畜生，哪儿有什么熟悉不熟悉。

阿云嘎割开了狼的喉咙，萤火虫散去，两个月亮在树影留下的缝隙中亮着淡淡的白光，狼似乎终于发现了什么，眼角落下一滴泪慢慢阖上眼睛。

胜利的喜悦大概持续了五分钟，阿云嘎正蹲在地上试图掰开巨狼的嘴取走里面最长的獠牙，脖颈忽然一热，血液争先恐后飞迸而出，他像被自己杀死的狼喉咙破开倒在地上。阿云嘎完全没理解发生了什么，血液正在流失，四肢逐渐发凉，断裂的气管失去运送氧气的能力，呼吸变得不畅。他倒在地上模糊的视线对着月牙形状的月亮，他不明白是哪里出了错，只知道自己大概快死了。

郑棋元朝着阿云嘎走来，他蹲下身轻轻按住男人冒血的脖子叹了口气。阿云嘎没感觉到痛，叹息声像灌进山泉的洞穴越来越远，郑棋元一手按着他冒血的位置，一手摸上他的心脏。

“阿云嘎，你现在还不到死的时候。等你还清欠下龙的东西，这条命我会亲自收走。”

再睁开眼睛，阿云嘎躺在医院里。他以为自己已经死了，却又想起郑棋元的话。动了动躺太久发麻的指尖，余光看到有个男人坐在窗台边，是谁？

“别动，如果不想头整个掉下来的话。”

是郑棋元的声音，他在窗台边看书，指尖抬了抬眼镜头都没台。阿云嘎又盯回天花板张了张干裂的嘴发出沙哑的声音，“你救了我？”

啪的一声，郑棋元把厚厚的书合上，他走到阿云嘎面前凑过去看了看脖子上的伤口，“准确的说，是你救了你。狼王的心脏正在这里扑通扑通跳着。那刀如果再狠一些，我恐怕没那个功夫帮你把头接回去。伤口我已经尽可能缝的整齐漂亮了，放心吧，不会毁容的。”

郑云龙和阿云嘎出任务去了，郑棋元站在窗边看外面下个不停的雨发呆，王晰喝了一口已经泡浓的茶嘬了嘬嘴又放下，视线落在茶盏上，“郑棋元我想不明白你，既然龙变成这样都是阿云嘎的错，现在你为什么要把他们两凑在一起，不认识后面的事不就不会发生了吗？”

“我觉得他说的对。”郑棋元伸出手指蹭了蹭台面上的灰尘，“无法阻止，不如让其发生，也许再发生一次，所有的故事都会被改写。”

王晰听的云里雾里，回过头看了一眼转身回来的男人，“谁说的对，说了啥啊？”

那时候郑棋元只是深深看了他一眼一句话都没说。

总的来说，阿云嘎算是个无聊的人。任务开始已经过去两天，郑云龙和阿云嘎没进行过任何有技术含量的对话，他只是像尊雕塑一样坐在窗边一动不动，偶尔用望远镜看看对面工厂的情况，除此之外就是坐着。他好像不需要摄入太多能量，喝水吃饭上厕所的次数极少，反正就观察员郑云龙统计的数字来看，从进到出租房开始计算的四十八个小时里，他只在今天早晨喝过一小口咖啡，除此之外没有任何生理活动。

但他也没有完全不搭理郑云龙，至少郑云龙做饭的时候，他会夸奖一句闻起来不错，虽然他一口都没吃过。

郑云龙无事可做只好坐在旁边的沙发上看无声电视，好像在看电视，其实是在偷偷观察这个神秘人。他知道这个男人叫阿云嘎，是郑棋元的旧识，听绒说还是个边境人。传闻中的边境人无论男女都留着乌黑的长发，身形高大厚实，皮肤黝黑，郑云龙盯着他头发短短的后脑勺看来看去都没觉得有一点儿边境人的模样，但离家之前，绒手舞足蹈地和自己说阿云嘎绝对是边境人，他身上有死人的味道，虽然自己这位姐姐看起来不正经，但其实是非常可靠的人，郑云龙一直以来几乎是无条件相信着她的话。

阿云嘎并不是故意给自己弄这么一个高冷人设的，本身不是什么寡言少语的人，至少和他相处过的都没有这么评价过他，虽然汉语不好，但比起从前已经是突飞猛进。而且这次是承了郑棋元的情来帮他们干活，凭他和郑棋元的关系哪怕对方无理取闹他也会客客气气。听王晰说，郑云龙是郑棋元的亲弟弟，而且脾气像他哥一样阴晴不定。郑棋元的脾气阿云嘎是知道的，要这位弟弟也像哥哥一样难搞那就麻烦了。不过两天相处下来，阿云嘎并没发现郑棋元的弟弟有什么阴晴不定的，除了出门盯梢买东西，就是在沙发上发呆，呆够了睡觉，动作轻手轻脚安静地跟个小猫似的。

如果绒真的不存在，那郑云龙这个人也太分裂了。

任务开始的第三天，阿云嘎和郑云龙仍然一无所获。他们所在的出租房正对着目标工厂，这次的任务是抹去工厂头目，从内部瓦解这个地方。阿云嘎和郑云龙并不知道这是做什么的工厂，但他们两做事都不太问原因，尤其是阿云嘎。他需要进入工厂抹杀头目所以暂时不能露面，下楼盯梢的事情就交给郑云龙，但过去三天，工厂外围都是小混混警觉地巡逻着四周，头目却迟迟不见露面，郑云龙又没有理由进入内部，无法观察里面的情况，任务只能处于胶着状态。

太无聊了，这已经是第五天，两人仍然没有收获，郑云龙觉得自己快要闷死了，紧绷的西装勒的他难受，好像阿云嘎也并不在意自己，于是任务毫无进展的同时，郑云龙原形毕露，他随便套了个卫衣懒散地躺在沙发上，时不时还会逗弄这位无趣的同事一下。

郑云龙抱着薯片吃的嘎吱嘎吱响，撑起耷拉的眼皮看了看阿云嘎，“你脖子上那道伤痕怎么来的啊，一开始看见我以为是个中二项链呢。”

“这个吗？”阿云嘎摸了摸自己的脖颈，“我自己割的。”

窝在沙发里的男人一挑眉噌地一下站起来，扔掉手里的薯片凑到男人身边侧着头摸上那到疤，“怎么可能，你有病啊给自己脖子上一刀，那么整齐还那么深。”

哗啦——

包装袋落地的声音传来，两人警觉地回过头，绒站在门口瞪大眼睛捂住嘴巴，“你们……你们竟然亲亲？！”

“姐，你怎么跑来了，哥不是让你少出门吗？”郑云龙脑子还没转过来绒说的亲亲是指什么，他完全没想到从某些角度看过去，他和阿云嘎刚才确实很像在接吻。倒是阿云嘎的惊讶程度一点儿不比绒少，他眼珠子都快瞪出来，以为自己出现了幻觉。

抱着双臂正在数落人的女人。乖乖受训垂着头的男人。他们两身高，体型，长相完全一模一样，就算是双胞胎也没可能相似到这种程度，画面太过诡异，阿云嘎狠狠给了自己一耳光。

郑云龙回过头来看到脸红红的阿云嘎差点笑出声，他凑到绒耳边，“姐，这男人奇怪，脖子上的疤说是自己割的，这会儿还打自己。”

“哎呀，他是不敢相信自己看到的东西啦。等着。”绒推开郑云龙一步步朝阿云嘎逼近，阿云嘎被他那阵势吓住往后一缩，偏偏背后是窗台已经退无可退。双手叉腰的女人还是一点距离感都没有，凑的很近打量了他的脸，忽然抓住阿云嘎的手往自己胸上按，“捏捏，是不是真的。”

天地良心，这是条件反射，阿云嘎真的捏了，虽然平坦了一些，但确实软软的，不是男人的胸肌，大小也就刚发育小姑娘那种程度吧。

“现在知道了吧，我和龙是活生生的两个人。”


End file.
